


Embers to a Flame

by nightbright



Category: Akash: Path of the Five (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elemental Magic, Embarrassment, F/M, Fire Magic, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Open relationship Rocco/Rowan, Possessive!Aurora, Sensuality, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Softie!Nate Playful!Aurora, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Touchy-Feely, some frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbright/pseuds/nightbright
Summary: Coaxing embers into a flame sometimes takes a bit of patience but they burn so beautifully.(Warning, Common route and Ignatius route spoilers, non-cannon magic use in this AU)
Relationships: Aurora/Ignatius (Akash: Path of the Five), Rowan/Sirocco (Akash: Path of the Five)
Kudos: 17





	1. Silent Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction for Akash Path of the Five, please go play the game and support these fine creators of magic and elemental romance!

Untouchable. 

That's what she thought about him for a long time.

Not unfeeling, uncaring or dispassionate.

No. None of those things matched Ignatius. Just untouchable, always there and always out of reach.

Around him, she finds space to breath, time to just be. She loves that companionable silence after a day full of people demanding answers and attention from her. Quietly walking with her to the bath house or hiding her from crowds of angry merchants, it’s clear he feels and cares deeply for those around him in his own way, she just wishes that way was a bit more… obvious, that she could tell if his feelings for her were more than friendship.

Beside her, he’s given up on writing and begins to draw in the margins. In every stroke he lays on the pages before him, Ignatius’s passion shines through. His deft quick hands glide in easy lines. She could watch those hands for hours… come to think of it, she probably has given the number of times she’s daydreamed about him. 

It’s the first day back in class. Rocco is smug with victory on their escape and flirting endlessly with Rowan as they write down their observations, sitting in the council hall. The page before her is blank even though there are so many other things to think about (like the raven winging its way to the human village or how ridiculously easy it was to convince the elders towards peace). Ignatius’s hands have caught her mind again. 

Eyes following the twist of his fingers and slow movement across the page, she wonders what those hands might feel like clasped in her own or what those warm fingers might feel like stroking over her skin. Maybe after class she could talk to him, ask him how he feels.

“Miss? Excuse me, Miss?” The elder’s apprentice is looking at her expectantly. 

'Or not' she thinks and turns “Let me guess, more testing?”

“Yes, sorry Miss. Our results on the necklace aren’t consistent and we just want to make sure you're safe.”

“Alright.” Rocco looks over at her with concern “It’s alright, Rocco. They’ve taken good care of me so far. See you tomorrow.” She understands Rocco a lot better after their capture and his friendship is something she values now but even his concern can't brighten the gloom she feels impending. Her heart and good mood follow Ignatius as he slips out of the council hall.

“Alright, if you say so darling. Rowan and I will be in the dorms if you need us.” It’s clear Rocco isn’t buying her false positivity but there’s nothing else he can do as the apprentices lead her away.

When they’re done testing at last, her leaden feet slowly carry her back. Long shadows wind down the path with her. Her bones ache with spring’s night chill quickly descending. She changes directions away from her room to the fire pit nearby. 

Gathering up a small pile of wood, she arranges it, sits down, clears her mind and closes her eyes. Magic trembles in her veins from her core, down her arms, whispering through her fingertips in a loving caress. Even if they never see each other again once they graduate, she knows she’ll always hold a place in her heart for Ignatius for helping her to explore this, sharing this type of magic with her. Molten warmth spreads through her mind, following the growing fire. Tongues of flame swirl and twine smokelessly, reaching up towards the velvet sky. 

It feels a natural as breathing, like the goddess is smiling at her. 

It feels like comfort, like coming home.

“Nice fire you’ve got there. Getting more comfortable with fire magic? We did spend alot of time together this week” She startles at the familiar voice by her side and opens her eyes.

“Oh! Hey Ignatius, what are you doing here?”

“Just needed to get away for a bit, Rocco and Rowan are being pretty… loud.” Ignatius’s cheeks have a burning blush on them.

“Wow, Rocco really didn’t waste any time.”

“I guess not, it’s still distracting even if it isn’t his singing.”

“I bet.” she laughs. “Care to join me then?”

“Sure.” Giving her a shy smile, he sits down and pulls out his sketchbook. 

In the fire’s light, his eyes flicker gold. Shadows slip over his warm orange skin. He looks soft and ephemeral, like a mirage that might vanish if she looks too hard. With effort, she pulls her eyes away from him and back to the fire. Slowly, she returns to practicing her fire magic, drawing out the flames in her mind. 

In comfortable silence, time slips easily from her grasp. He occasionally stops to watch her practice with a quiet nod when she shifts and shapes the flames. She glances over to see his sketch and warms at his tentative smile when he notices and tilts the book to let her have a better view of it. It feels like no time at all but it must have been over an hour by the time she stops, tired but happy. Holding it in her heart, the intangible becomes solid, real, like hearth stones beneath her hands. Like an ember just on the edge of flame. The distance between ember and flame is only what she makes it. Steady and full of contentment, she feels like she’s finally ready to take another risk and reach out.

Closing the distance between them, she slides towards him until their sides are almost touching.

He pauses “Do you need something.” 

She takes a breath and dares it, dares herself to try “Yes” and folds his free hand into hers. He shivers but doesn't pull away. “Is this alright?” 

Swallowing hard, he put his sketchbook to one side “Yes." his voice is soft and quiet but there's no mistaking his words or the silent conversation he shares with her. He takes in a shuttering breath and laces his finger in between hers. Nervous eyes lift to meet hers. She smiles and a look of wonder starts to brighten his face. "Is… th-this... Do you want more than this?”

“Yes," She say, her eyes searching his face. Blush spreads over his cheeks and trails up to his ears but he doesn’t look away. His other hand trembles as he reaches up and gently cards his fingers through her hair. Leaning closer in, stopping a hair breath from his mouth, she whispers “Do you want this too?”

His lips brush against hers as he whispers back “Yes..." her lips ghost over his and his eyes close "please.”


	2. Tinder and Magic

Even expecting the press of his mouth against hers, she couldn’t have been prepared. 

Want and sweet melting warmth fills her, pounds in her heart. His lips change from hard tight lines into soft caresses and she chases them with her own. In this moment, when the world narrows to just them, she lets go and loses herself in the heat of their kiss. Everything from the way he moves to the nearly silent sounds he makes are wonderfully new treasures for her to keep. 

As they pull back to catch their breaths, there’s open tenderness in his expression she’s never seen before. His hand stays in her hair, lightly caressing her scalp while his other trembling hand releases hers, reaching up to gently cup her chin, fingers tracing her mouth. She grins and moves her head with his touch, brushing her lips over his finger tips. 

Breath hitching, his eyes close “Goddess.” he breaths. “Can I… try that again?”

She nods and closes her eyes. His touch is still shy and feather light as he slowly draws her close. His lips press to hers, uncertain at first but growing in confidence, and part under her own. A line of moist heat opens just barely in unspoken invitation, one she accepts. Tasting at his lips, her tongue tip traces along the seam of his mouth encouraging him to open up further to her. With a choked off sigh, he lets her. The tentative stroke of his tongue against hers makes her mouth tingle and hunger burn brightly for him. She can feel his heart beat racing against her as she presses closer. 

The fire before them crackles and snaps loudly, Ignatius’s eyes snap open with hers and he breaks off quickly, dosing the impressively large flame before it can escape the fire pit. “Well… ahha that was. Um.. unexpected. S-sorry.” 

She laughs “That’s alright. Maybe we should go somewhere a little more… private.”

His eyes widen almost comically and his face almost matches his hair, “Oh goddess, we r-really just… Anyone could have w-walk by and j-just… well shit. Yeah. You could come to my room if Rocco’s stopped u-ummm… if it's quiet again... and we could use the bed there.”

She winks at him, jokingly pitching her voice up “Ooo… sounds romantic. It’s a little quick but I kind of love this bold side of you.” 

“N-not for t-that I mean… t-to sit on if y-you feel c-comfortable and j-just to keep k-kissing... i-if you want… Oh goddess just kill me now. Let’s forget I said anything.” She’s certain he couldn’t get any more red without actually being on fire, he’s so cute all flustered like this.

“I’m just teasing you.” She tilts his chin towards her and catches his eye “Seriously though, I trust you and I don’t want our night to end yet. If you're comfortable sharing your space with me, I’d like that Ignatius.”

“You… would? Well, umm… great!”

“Come on then.”


	3. Gentle Hearts

He stands up and offers her his arm. She takes it in her hand and they stroll slowly towards their dorms. Her awareness narrows, senses acutely focusing on just how close they’re walking together. She commits it all to memory. Cold crisp spring air, blue black starlit sky, gravel crunching as they walk side by side and the sweet lingering smell of charcoal and wood smoke that always seems to cling to him, she savors every moment of it.

Her heartbeat quickens in anticipation as the building comes into view. She can feel the warmth of him through the thick fabric of his sweater. When she looks over at him, his nervous smile meets hers. His faded blush starts to deepen.

He leads her to his door, uncertainty threading through his voice as he says “Well, here we are. Would you still like to come in? I-it’s alright if you’ve changed your mind you know. I mean, I want you here if you want to I-I just.”

She lays a finger on his warm lips and he falls silent “I haven’t changed my mind. Don’t worry Ignatius, I know how to speak up for myself but it’s sweet of you to offer. Thank you.” She pauses and then steals a quick kiss.

“No p-problem.” he smiles opens the door. The walls are filled with drawings of people, plants, scenery… paper covers every part with another amazing piece of artwork. In the dim light of him lumen lamp, it looks like windows of time spread over his room.

“Wow, I knew you were good but I never imagined…”

“Oh, that… it’s just… it’s nothing really. I just don’t get to put my drawings up at home so… I like to here.”

“Their beautiful but that makes me a little sad, why...” he cuts her off, clearly embarrassed.

“It’s no big deal really, my family just… doesn’t understand it. I like my drawings here anyway where it’s my space and I can do what I want with it.”

She kisses his cheek “I like it too, it suits you.” Leading him over to the bed, she sits back against the headboard and holds out her hands. He sits next to her, face burning bright red, back painfully straight and stiff. She wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer, he doesn’t resist but he doesn’t relax either. She wonders how to break his spell of nerves when she feels a stripe of fantastic heat and soft skin against her palm, his sweater must have shifted when he sat next to her. Her lips curl into a mischievous smile. She runs a questioning finger along the gap.

He sucks in a sharp gasp “...ksss.. you’re freezing" and his back flinches beneath her touch but he doesn’t pull away.

“Warm me up then.” She whispers in his ear. He quickly reaches over and kisses her, then buries his face in her shoulder, embarrassed by his boldness. She runs her lips across his cheek and over the shell of his ear as she slowly eases her hand under his sweater chasing shivering lines of lithe muscle across his back in soft, light touches that raise goosebumps over his skin.

“Ah! That’s… so cold!” He nuzzles into her neck, shivering.

“Do you want me to stop?” Her wandering hand stills, just out of reach of his sides

“No but dammit how did you get to be so freezing?” her fingers wind chilled trails up his side and he shutters as she kisses at the tip of his ear. 

His lips begin to explore the skin beneath them. Bushing tenderly over the junction between her neck and shoulder, he trails up. The lovely heat of his mouth is a balm against her cool skin.

Reaching further around, she lays her hand fully across his chest. This time when the muscle beneath her hand flinches, he pulls back hard. Caught in his sweater, she over balances and topples into his lap.

“Fuck, are you alright?”

She laughs “I’m fine.” and tugs his arm untill he shakes his head, begins laughing too, and slides down next to her.

“You’re hands are like ice.”

“It’s a cold night, what can I say? I’m not a fire elemental.”

“No, you’re not.” He cups her hands between his. “But I am.” His tone turns soft “And I could teach you how to really get warm, if you want.” She smiles and is about to tease him on his poor word choice when his hands gently press hers together and she feels his magic gathering between them.

His eyes are on their hands, his expression is so vulnerable and wistful that her teasing words dry up in her throat. Warmth washes over her fingers spreading up her palms and wrists, climbing her arms, enfolding her like an embrace until she is completely filled with a mild, pleasant heat and the soft tingling afterglow of magic. “There, see? Isn't that better. It doesn’t last too long but...”

She cuts him off with a tender kiss. His mouth parts easily this time at the touch of her questioning tongue. She knows she’ll never get enough of this, of him. She wants him closer still, to feel her skin against his. She pulls gently at his sweater and he breaks their kiss with a questioning look. She smiles, lifts the edges, stroking his sides with her hands and rolling up his sweater.

“Oh so you want me to be cold,” he teases her and helps her take it off him.

“No, but I wouldn’t mind getting a little cozy” she says and pulls his comforter and a few of his many blankets over them both before laying beside him again and opening her arms ”Come here.”

He smiles shyly and blushes but moves closer, slipping his arms around her. She holds gently, running her now very warm hands over his back, savoring the feel of his soft hot skin pressed against her and his supple back beneath her fingers. “Warm enough?”

“Yes”

“Good” She whispers and stokes up to his shoulders, hugging him to her for a moment. He sighs, relaxing into her touch and hugs her back. She starts to knead gently at his shoulder blades. The last lines of tension finally give way. His eyes close, head resting on her shoulder as he melts under her hands.

“Mmm… so good.” His nimble hands start to drift over her own back, rubbing in soothing and increasingly lazy circles. Deft fingers find her neck and stroke in long, sweet sweeps over and over until she starts to drift. Her eyes grow heavy. She knows she should get up, leave for her own bed but it seems so far and so cold. His fingers still and his deep, even breathing draws her in.

There’s no place she’d rather be than here. She drifts into dreams of daisies and love.


	4. Hearth's Fire

THUMP

She's barely awake, incredibly warm and drowzy.

THUMP TH-THUMP

"Hands off of my sweet rolls!" a muffled yell calls through the wall. She dimly realizes it's Rowan's voice but why is Rowan shouting at her wall?

"Oh I'm not after sweet rolls, you're so much more appetizing." Rocco's voice replies.

"Huh?" It's still dark outside but the window is in the wrong place… Then her mind catches up. Her incredibly warm blanket is actually Ignatius cuddled into her shoulder and Rocco must have started up on Rowan again next door.

Rocco's muffled voice moans loudly "Oh honey you're soo gorgeous." 

There's a crash and another thump rattles the wall. Ignatius startles awake and sits up, bleary eyed and angry.

"You're both ugly! Shut the fuck up and go to sleep!" he yells.

Rocco laughs and Rowan calls back "Don't be jealous Natty, it's not like you can't join us."

"Fuck off!"

"I don't think you're being very persuasive Rowan, our Iggy might not want to give up his nice toasty bed."

"Mmm you're right. What do you say Natty? We'd be happy to change rooms."

Eyes widen and he yells back shilly "What?! No! Just shut up already and keep out of my room!" there's an edge of panic in his voice. Rocco’s always gotten under his skin, Aurora swallows a giggling that theatens to escape. He's just too adorable riled up like this. She can see the appeal in it even if she doesn't agree with Rocco's methods.

"Oh so cold, you wound us. Come on darling, you don't need to keep sleeping alone, we'll make sure you're nice and warm."

"Thank you for the offer but we've got all the heat we need here, don't trouble yourselves." Aurora says.

"Hahaha well this is a surprise. Our dear little Iggy finally has his girl! How lovely. You know, fun can come in more than just pairs darlings."

"Sorry Rocco, I just don't play well with others. Keep your hands off my man... if you'd like to keep your hair, that is." She replies sweetly, threat clear in her voice. Ignatius looks down at her, blushing bright red.

"Hey I like his hair!" Rowan protests.

Rocco chuckles "Of course you do lovely. Suit yourselves darlings. Come on Rowan, I'm sure your bed could use a little… Rearranging. Let's give our little lovebirds some space." 

"Fine by me. Night Aurora, night Natty." There the clunk of a door closing and then, finally, silence. 

Ignatius swallows hard "Your... man?" 

"Oh, um… maybe that was a little presumptuous of me? …sorry, I know you like your space, I just thought..."

"No, no don't be sorry. I… I'd like… that. Look, I like you… obviously…and we've known each other for a long time, right?"

"Right." She reaches up, brushing the hair out of his eyes, hand lingering on his cheek.

"You know I don't like people but... you're different. You're not like everyone else, you really get me and I've always hated being touched but I… I like when you hold my hand... and when you hold me, I… like that too… because it's you. I'm not just messing around ok? If you want me to be yours, I want that but it's got to be both ways… I want you to be mine too. My girl… my partner… i-if you want to be... That is..."

"I do, I'd like that Ignatius."

"ummm.. Please just call me Nate."

"Ok, Nate.. Partners… I like the sound of that. I want to be yours." He bends down and kisses her. 

There's a certainty in his kiss this time. It's still new, and a little clumsy, but his slow sweet movements make her heart beat faster. His hot moist mouth and timid curious tongue steal her breath away. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him back down beside her, breaking their kiss. 

His warm hands find her hips, perching lightly and stroking up her sides and around to the small of her back, thumbs rubbing in circles on either side of her spine. Giving a soft moan of appreciation, she tilts his head gently, kissing just below his ear. She takes his pierced lobe into her mouth, outlining the round metal plug with her tongue. Breath quickening, he tilts his head encouragingly.

"That's… oh.. F-ff-yes... Mmm… Y-you really like those don't you?" his eyes close against the onslaught of sensation.

She pulls back and brushes her lips over his neck "You're always playing with them. It always made me curious." She tilts his head to the other side, paying equal attention now to his opposite ear, the warm hard metal and hot yielding skin contrast delishiously.

"C-curious? Ahh.." he gasps and his hands clench on her back as her teeth close in soft pressure and she tugs gently at his lobe in imitation of his fingers nervous habit. 

She lets go and starts to kiss down his neck, pausing to whisper against his skin "curious just how sensitive they'd be, curious how it might feel to kiss you, if you'd ever let me."

"I had no idea that… you even.. thought about me like t-that… oh...fff… I've wanted to tell you for a long time… I just didn’t think you.. How long have you…" he can barely get the words out as she closes her mouth over his tattoo and tastes her way down his shoulder. 

She looks up, catches and holds his gaze, then continues over to his collarbone. Chasing the flame like lines to the base of his throat, trailing her lips up, she plants lingering kisses at the hollow of his neck before answering "A while Nate."

She pushes him over onto his back. He moves easily, letting her. When she bends over him to taste his lips again, he meets her half way. Their kiss is scorching, hinting at countless days of longing. His hands move up and tangle in her hair as hers grasp his back. They're lost in a deep aching moment of pure heat. Both start to tremble as each kiss feeds on the next in a sweet, endless cycle of parting and returning.

Desire barely held in check, she presses tightly against him. They move in sweet friction with eachother, their soft gasps the only language as the world falls away in an urgent driving need to taste and touch. His back arches under her. Her gasps change, pitching up in a soft, passionate cry as his lips cover hers. She press firmly to him and tangles her legs with his. His breath catches in a low moan. Pressure and friction build between them into a single white hot flame. 

When at last their kisses burn down to embers of velvet soft lips brushing against each other, the sky is turning dove grey. Tender kisses whisper, lingering back and forth between them as their breathing slows.

Finally, reluctantly, she pulls away. "I should probably go back to my room. It's almost morning. Good thing we got a little sleep."

Nate looks up at her with a dazed smile that turns mischievous "yeah, it's going to be great trying to stay awake through class. Try not to snore too loud."

"Hey! I don't snore. I leave that to Rocco."

"Urgh. Don't remind me. He can't do anything quietly, not even sleep. I need to find a different room."

"You could borrow mine sometime, for napping of course." She says playfully.

"You're just about as terrible at lying as Lux you know?" 

She smiles broadly. "I didn't say just for napping." She kisses his cheek. "see you soon Nate." She says with a wink.

"Good morning. See you later... Love." He says shyly. A thrill goes down her spine at the endearment. She pull him in to one last heated kiss. 

"Goodnight love." She whispers and stokes back his hair before standing up. She catches the sweater from where it landed on the floor and throws it to him. "keep warm for me."

"Sleep well" he laughs and pulls back on his sweater, curling up into an indistinguishable nest of covers. She smiles fondly and closes the door behind her.

When she gets to her room she sees the apprentice's parchment laying on the table and she jots down her dream of daisies. The jewelled necklace gives a soft, warm glow against her neck, like a ghost of a kiss.

Smiling, she flops back on to her bed. The best dream she's had wasn't while she was sleeping, she thinks, and closes her eyes, her heart burning brighter than dawn as she falls fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have the time, could really use a little input and/or encouragement.
> 
> As always, these fics are made in early am hours without beta, please message if there are glaring errors that you'd like to see corrected. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
